


Lunacy

by ChocolateTeapot (brilliantdelusion)



Category: Zoo Tycoon (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast Talk, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Setting Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdelusion/pseuds/ChocolateTeapot
Summary: A zoo on the moon? Seriously? Drabble.
Kudos: 2





	Lunacy

"It's not yet April Fool's, right?" Rebecca asked, scrolling through the news.

"Still two days away, dear." Maya took another sip of tea.

"Look at this." Rebecca sent the link. "A zoo on the moon!"

"There is a moon colony."

"But it's utterly preposterous. The place isn't fit for animals." She paused. "Maybe it's a scam."

"Possibly. But there is a moon colony. They've recreated dinosaurs-"

"No, they haven't." Rebecca crossed her arms.

"Okay, movie dinosaurs. Point is, I think we should accept that we live in a science fiction universe. Hell, I'd be unsurprised if they found a unicorn."

The End


End file.
